<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manga Longa, Branca, Tamanho Grande by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496788">Manga Longa, Branca, Tamanho Grande</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A linha entre a admiração e a rivalidade podia ser tênue, mas Light sabia bem o controle que tinha, até mesmo sobre seus impulsos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manga Longa, Branca, Tamanho Grande</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A camisa molhada grudada na pele alva — Light não conseguia parar de encarar. Sempre tivera, lá no fundo do fundo, curiosidade em saber como L era. Tantas noites, tantos chuveiros, tantos momentos compartilhados durante seu aprisionamento ao lado do detetive e L ainda era um mistério para o jovem Kira.</p><p>O fim do dia era cinzento e Light via certa poesia em tudo, era como se as nuvens chorassem de luto, até porque a chuva caía tão bem sobre o corpo paralisado de L. Seus cabelos negros gotejavam e sua camisa branca adquiria transparência, permitindo a Light uma visão do tronco magro do detetive.</p><p>Ryuzaki deveria saber também, ele sempre sabia de tudo, talvez chegasse um tanto tarde demais às suas conclusões, mas <em>sabia. </em>Tal coisa não preocupava Light, pelo contrário, o fazia admirar-se ainda mais pelo outro. Todavia, L não seria capaz de fazer nada para impedir sua morte, aquela hora — em que ele contemplava melancolicamente a tempestade — era a sua <em>última.</em></p><p>Era triste ter de interromper aquela cena que mais parecia uma pintura da solidão moderna, mas Light precisava de Ryuzaki de volta ao seu posto de investigador, ele teria toda a eternidade para lamentar o fim de sua vida.</p><p>E assim foi, a interrupção, o diálogo provocante — <em>“Você é meu único amigo, Light Yagami” </em>— a massagem nos pés, a troca de olhares, olhares que escondiam tantos segredos luxuriosos, enquanto Light secava os cabelos de L com a toalha…</p><p>Cada minuto parecia decorrer em câmera lenta, o tempo estava quase parando, <em>quase.</em></p><p>— Eu sei quem você é, Light Yagami — disse L e, apesar de tão repentino, Light se manteve firme; uma das mãos um tanto úmida ainda segurando a toalha do lado do rosto do detetive, a outra subindo para pousar em sua bochecha. Por um estranho momento, Light fingiu que aquela gota escorrendo pela pele de L era uma lágrima. Fingiu que L estava chorando pela derrota sofrida, não importava o quão prepotente fosse aquilo. — Não posso provar nada ainda, mas…</p><p>— Shhh — sibilou Light enquanto levava lentamente o dedo indicativo até os lábios entreabertos de Ryuzaki. — Se não pode provar nada, por quê então abrir a boca para anunciar?</p><p>O jovem ficara impressionado com tamanha sensualidade na própria voz, estava cada vez melhor nisso.</p><p>Cada vez mais sedutor.</p><p>Cada vez mais manipulador.</p><p>Sentiu até um certo medo de si próprio, mas essa sensação logo foi esmagada pela sede de vitória, de poder. Light Yagami era o <em>rei do mundo.</em></p><p>— Alguns de nós nem precisam abrir a boca para isso, não é? Está perfeitamente claro em seus olhos, Light — disse o outro e Kira voltou-se para encará-lo, perdera-se demais em fantasias.</p><p>— É uma pena que sua observação nada sirva de prova, Ryuzaki. — Light estava cansado de conversas, o tempo estava acabando, mas antes…</p><p>Depois de soltar a toalha com leveza, Light abaixou o rosto à altura da cabeça de L e beijou-lhe a fronte. Só ele sabia o quanto queria provar mais do que aquilo, descer os lábios até os lugares mais escondidos, mas tudo isso seria muito inapropriado de sua parte e L jamais se entregaria a ele, por mais que também compartilhasse daqueles desejos carnais.</p><p>— Acho que isso é tudo, Detetive L.</p><p>— Pois eu acho que não, Light Yagami.</p><p>O <em>grande</em> Kira estremeceu, pois L, à beira de sua morte, não estava blefando.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>